The Unraveled Story
by JammerSoul
Summary: <html><head></head>...and they lived happily ever, oh wait dear me no oh no no no. No one gets a happy ending so easily, not in reality, but lets see. What they seek is a dream come true, what they find however is a nightmare. After all fact is stranger then fiction.</html>


It has been six months since the battle against the monstrous raven in Gold Crown Town and things have begun to return to normal. The town's people have returned to their daily lives and everyone in the small town has had happy, calm lives. However in a different world where there was a constant sound of gears and rhythmic clicks stood a man who was dressed a rather flamboyant fashion. He wore a shirt with breeches and a large red cape. He stared with loathing as he watched though a gear at the town he had almost dragged into his greatest tragedy.  
>"Damn it all," he yelled to no one in particular. "I am the Great Drosselmeyer, the master of tragedy, the greatest story writer who ever lived. And now my beautiful tragedy has been completely destroyed and everything was because of my good for nothing relative Fakir."<br>Drosselmeyer began to pace back and forth, up and down, all around. All the while thinking of a way he could make the townspeople miserable. Just then he heard a drum being beat from behind him. Turning he saw a small child with green hair and blue eyes.  
>"Whatcha doing, zura?" the small child asked looking curious.<br>"Ah Uzura I was wondering where you scampered off to," the story writer said, then looking around got an idea. Drosselmeyer began to smile as he plotted.  
>"Uzura I have an errand I want you to run. Give me a moment" and then the story teller brought out small pendent that shined in the dim light.<br>"I want you to go to town and give this to the little duck, Uzura" said Drosselmeyer as he then started to write again. As Uzura walked into the darkness, Drosselmeyer grinned as he anticipated this new story.  
>"Hmmm what should I call this new tragedy, ahh yes this is going to be the perfect tragedy, and this time no one will stop me?"<br>"Is that so Heirr Drosselmeyer?" said a sneering voice from the shadows.  
>"What, who's there?" called Drosselmeyer who looked for the source of the voice."<br>"What? You don't remember me? Why I'm hurt" replied the voice in mock horror. "Well, don't worry, because right now I'm going to be calling the shots now."  
>"Oh, now I remember," said Drosselmeyer, with a new gleam in his eye, "Well then you think you can take charge of this story? Do you now? Very well let's see how you handle this and perhaps your failure will made the show so much more enjoyable.<br>And with a laugh Drosselmeyer walked away.

"Another peaceful day on the lake," thought Duck, as she swam across the water's surface. "Though it is a little dull without Fakir," she continued sighing.  
>"Though, it's hard to believe that it has been a whole six months since the Raven attacked Gold Crown Town. And it's also been six months since I gave up being a girl," Duck continued.<br>Though Duck willingly gave up herself to save the town with all her friends and would not have it any other way, she still wished that she could walk and take with others. Just then Duck heard a rustling coming from the forest. Looking at where the rustling was coming from, a small green haired child come walking out of the woods.  
>"Quack?" said Duck, which meant, "Uzura?"<br>The small child turned her head and saw duck and with a wide smile jumped and started to crush the life you of Duck with a bear hug.  
>"I found Duck, zura" said Uzura, with glee, "Because the story weaver wanted me to give you this" she continued holding up the pendent.<br>Duck looked at it with wonder, unlike her last pendent which had a red gem and gold chain, this one had a delicate silver chain with a soft pink gem that shined in the light.  
>"And here we go, zura," and Uzura put the pendent on Duck, nothing changed. Duck looked all around wondering why she was still a duck, then remembered why and jumped into the lake.<br>With a flash of light from the water a young women who like she was in her late teens emerged sputtering water and shaking from the cold. The Duck looked down and was surprised to see how much she had grown. She was taller now with a more mature look, but still had that curious look in her eye. She also noticed that he had grown in a few other areas as well, which she felt relived that it was on Uzura near. Getting out of the like she continued to admire herself, just then she heard foot steps from behind her.  
>"Duck," called Fakir as he walked near, "I have some bread from, Oh God!" He suddenly went very red in the face and turned around with rather amazing speed. "What happened to you, Duck?" At around the same time Duck and jumped into the lake and was arguably just as red as Fakir.<br>"Well, well, well," said a very amused voice from behind a gear, "It looks like this story is turning out to be very interesting already."  
>"But" continued the story weaver, "You must remember that if you let the characters do what they want, this won't be any fun at all"<br>"hmph" said the voice from the shadows, "I don't need your advice Drosselmyer. As you can see I'm doing just fine, and anyway, I need to add a few more characters before it really gets fun. And anyway if you think this is good so far, wait until I have the complete cast and have the real story begin."


End file.
